A pesar de todo
by NaiadG
Summary: One-shot. Isane podía recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos especiales que pasó al lado de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida. Un poco de yuri. Alerta de SPOILER. Dedicatoria especial.


BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DÍA para todos aquellos lectores de que se están tomando la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi fic :D wuwu.

Bien, bien, no tengo conocimiento si alguien de aquí da seguimiento al fic Gruvia que tengo incompleto :c no me asesinen D: ya di mis buenas razones :B y este fic lo tenía en mente desde ¡ufff! Muchísimo tiempo ;D

La dedicatoria de este fic va para una persona muy especial y querida por mí :') mi queridísima hermana Fátima que siempre está conmigo en todo momento, buenas y malas para regañarme, aconsejarme y bueh...muchas cosas más de hermanas (?)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Es mi deber informar que este fic posee SPOILER del manga, por lo tanto, si usted ve únicamente el anime y del manga quizás ni sabía su existencia, le recomiendo que dejé de leer, cierre la página, apague la computadora y la lance por la ventana D: para que no haya tentación en leer :B por el contrario si a usted le importan un bledo mis advertencias, le recomiendo que NO SE QUEJE DEL SPOILER porque ya he advertido de esto ¬¬. Posee algo de yuri pero es amor no correspondido u.u así que lloren conmigo :D

**Summary:** Bleach no me pertenece, de lo contrario Karin y Toshiro serían pareja (:B) y Unohana seguiría con vida T_T teniendo una hermosa relación amor-odio con mi querídisimo Kenpachi :D al igual que Mayuri no daría miedo u_u. Le pertenece a Noriaki Kubo, conocido como Kubotite pa' la raza :D

A LEER :D

* * *

Y a pesar del tiempo y lo ocurrido ella podía recordar perfectamente aquellos hermosos momentos que pasó a su lado.

_Flashaback_

_Escuadrón de la cuarta división._

_Isane Kotetsu se encontraba paseándose por los alrededores de su división. La capitana Unohana le había dado tiempo libre debido a que no había mucho trabajo que hacer. Lamentablemente, su hermana se encontraba ocupada cuidando del capitán Ukitake y por ende, no podrían pasar tiempo juntas como siempre lo hacían._

_Bostezó con aburrimiento y se sentó fuera de sus aposentos que daban vista a un hermoso jardín; comenzó a recordar a su capitana y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

_—Capitana—se escapó de sus labios mientras su mirada se entristecía. ¿La razón? Bueno, le costó muchísimo darse cuenta y entender que sentía algo más por ella, era mucho más que admiración. Cada que la veía y estaba con ella sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas se tornaban carmín a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían torpes. Se había enamorado._

_"¿Cuándo?" se preguntó. Era una pregunta bastante simple pero cuya respuesta aún no sabía cuál era y mucho menos sabía el por qué. Pudiera ser su amabilidad hacia sus subordinados y demás miembros de los escuadrones. Su cálida sonrisa capaz de disipar cualquier tristeza que había en su rostro o quizás esa personalidad escondida que daba paso a una sed de sangre insaciable y a la que muchos temían. Sonrió, no, no era ninguna de esas, eran todas. La amaba por ser ella y su hermosa forma de ser, su rostro y demás...era demasiado especial._

_Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella sobresaltándola y al ver de quien se trataba se sonrojo totalmente._

_—Ca-capitana—dijo tartamudeando mientras que se levantaba con rapidez y tropezaba, creyó que caería pero Unohana se encontraba muy cerca de ella tomándola del brazo y con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio._

_—¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo Unohana ayudándole a incorporarse y no hacerle perder el equilibrio de nuevo._

_—S-sí—se regañó mentalmente por tartamudear y se relajó para que su rostro volviese a su color normal, pero entonces sintió una mano posarse en su frente con delicadeza y creyó que iba a desmayarse por tanta presión que sentía en esos momentos._

_—¿Tienes fiebre? Te encuentras muy roja—el rostro de la pelinegra estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y podía sentir su respiración tan cerca. Alejó con cuidado la mano de su superiora y ya calmada fue capaz de contestarle._

_—No se preocupe, me encuentro perfectamente bien—sonrió y su acompañante hizo lo mismo._

_—Lamento haberte interrumpido en el día que te di libre, pero quería saber si podía ayudarme a organizar unos archivos Disculpa si te asusté—esbozaba esa sonrisa tan única y hermosa que le causaba sentir esa extraña sensación en su estómago y cuando nuevamente iba a sonrojarse fue capaz de controlarse y evitarlo._

_—No se preocupe, y sí, claro que puedo ayudarle—estaba por levantarse pero un dolor en su pie le hizo detenerse y dar un pequeño quejido. mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "¡Mierda!" pensó. Unohana volvió a mirarla con preocupación._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has lastimado? Déjame ver eso—y se agachó a su lado para observar con detenimiento su pie. Lo tomó entre sus manos (causándole un sonrojo a las peligris) y lo movió con cuidado recibiendo como respuesta un gritillo._

_—Tal parece que te has hecho un esguince—dijo depositando la extremidad en el piso—Por ahora te le vendaré esperando que con eso te sientas un poco mejor—volvió a sonreír y ella únicamente pudo atinar a asentir levemente._

_Los meses iban pasando y parecía que "el malestar" de la teniente no disminuía, al contrario, parecía que conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más se iba enamorando de su capitana y a sabiendas que ella jamás podría corresponderle, porque ella había visto las miradas que Unohana y Kenpachi se dirigían, también la extraña relación que llevaban. Cada que veía esas extrañas sonrisas solo podía sentir como su corazón se encogía y los celos parecían apoderarse de ella queriendo ocupar el lugar del capitán de la onceava división. Pero no, eso nunca iba a poder pasar._

_Hubo justamente un día en que el mundo de Isane Kotetsu cambió radicalmente y supo que ya no podría volver a ser la misma. El día en que sintió el dolor más grande de todo el mundo y del que sabía que jamás podría reponerse de nuevo. El día en que Zaraki le informó de la muerte de Yachiru Unohana._

_Recordaba perfectamente como el capitán había llegado hasta ella y la teniente de cabello rosa y había informado que él había matado a Retsu y que tampoco le importaba el haberlo hecho. Entró en shock y después fingió una sonrisa mientras decía que alguien más se quedaría con el puesto, pero por dentro sentía que su corazón era estrujado y luchaba furiosamente por contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos intentando salir. Observó la mirada fría del hombre y a su vez pudo ver cierto dolor en ellos, también estaba afectado por aquello. Se escondió entre unas rocas y lloró sin consuelo tratando de aliviar el dolor que había en su alma y que la asfixiaba. Jadeaba y sollozaba mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas una a una. Se tiró de rodillas y los brazos frente a ellas quedando a "cuatro patas" intentando calmarse, pero parecía imposible; cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad el rostro de la única persona que había amado de verdad esbozando esa sonrisa tan cálida y pacífica que le provocaba el seguir llorando por darse cuenta que nunca más le volvería a ver._

_Fin Flashback_

Isane volvió al presente admirando el jardín en el que se encontraba y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando (otra vez) al recordara la ahora difunta capitana. Se regañó mentalmente por tal muestra de debilidad y limpió su rostro con fuerza y furia intentando así borrar los restos de la tristeza que la acompañaban desde que supo aquella terrible y trágica noticia. Miró al cielo y un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el rostro.

_"¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese confesado?"_ se preguntaba con la mirada ahora caída y sus brazos cubriéndole el rostro y con ello las nuevas lágrimas que salían de ellos.

Pero no importaba si le hubiese dicho todo lo que sentía, no cambiaría el hecho que ahora estaba muerta. Probablemente solo le habría llevado más dolor al sentir el rechazo y una mirada de lástima y culpa por parte de la mujer al no poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

Volvió a levantar la mirada al cielo pero esta vez con una sonrisa sabiendo que era ella quien ocupaba ahora el rango de capitana de la cuarta división y que en nombre de aquella valiente mujer haría lo mejor con sus subordinados así como alguna vez lo fue su antecesora. Llevaría el dolor de la muerte de mujer hasta su tumba y las pesadillas le perseguirían todas las noches hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero no se rendiría y continuaría con el legado que dejó aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros con mucho orgullo y dedicación.

Porque pasará el tiempo que pasará, aunque todas las cosas cambiaran y la vida diera giros inesperados, ella siempre amaría a la excapitana Unohana y tenía la esperanza de volverla a encontrar en alguna otra vida y quizás, solo quizás y si el destino no era caprichoso con ella, esta vez podrían ser algo más que capitana-subordinada, algo mucho más que amigas y su amor sería correspondido con la misma intensidad que le profesaba desde el primer momento que la conoció.

* * *

He aquí el fin u_u ¿Qué les pareció? :D ¿Les hizo vomitar azúcar? ¿Quieren masacrarme? :D Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas y demás déjenlas en un **REVIEW** :D que me hacen muy feliz e inspiran a seguir escribiendo ñ_ñ :D


End file.
